Mia and me Wiki
NOTE: Please beware that this wiki may contain possible spoilers! Benvenuto alla Mia and Me Wiki ! LuckyPunch_MIA-AND-ME_Logo.png|Welcome to the wiki MM_107_AN-Still_04.jpg|Explore the magic Me-and-Mia.jpg|Please read the rules This is a wiki all about the animated TV series Mia and Me. In the show, a schoolgirl named Mia finds herself in a new magical land of Centopia. Learn more about us... Join this wiki and start contributing to the Mia and Me encyclopedia! Fill in this form to sign up (it's free!). One day, Mia finds an old book and a magical bracelet from her deceased father. It transports her to Centopia, a magical world of elves and unicorns, and changes her into an elf too. There she meets Yuko, Mo, Phuddle, Lyria, and more fascinating characters. Mia soon discovers that not everything in Centopia is good, coming across the evil Panthea and Gargona. Their plan is to capture the unicorns, get their horns, and use them to make Panthea young and immortal. Unfortunately, the unicorns are the ones keeping Centopia alive. Without them, Centopia will die. So, now what? Now, Mia and her friends must save Centopia, while Mia has to adapt to her new school. 'Rules, Guides & Help' ✿Manual of Style ✿Rules & Policy ✿Templates ✿ ✿ ✿ 'Mia and Me' ✿Mia and Me ✿Centopia ✿Earth ✿Actors ✿Season 1 ✿Mia ✿Yuko ✿Mo ✿Phuddle ✿Lyria ✿Panthea ✿Gargona ✿King Raynor ✿Elves ✿Humans ✿Unicorns Centopia's Hope Centopia's Hope is the second episode of the first season of Mia and Me. In Centopia, Mia discovers Phuddle's dissonant Trumptus is more than meets the ear. Thanks to her help, the elves have a new reason to be hopeful. Learn more about the episode... -> Yuko Yuko is an elf warrior who has an outstanding skill when it comes to fighting with a waterglare. She is one of the best warriors in Centopia. In battles Yuko is brave and smart, but sometimes she can be overly confident. She is an outdoor person that maintains the flora of Centopia with unicorn dust. She tends to be a jealous person when it comes to Mo, she shows this jealousy when Mia interacts a lot with Mo or other female elves hang around him. She is also a little bit of a tomboy. Yuko is a good and dedicated friend, and is always there for Mia and Mo. Learn more about Yuko... -> Discover pages, and edit the ones you like! Do you want to create a new page? Just fill in the name below and click "Create"! Vote for the next featured article and media! S1E02_(6).png|Image A Onchao i motylki.png|Image B MiaLyria.jpg|Image C Which one is your favorite image? Image A Image B Image C Vote for your favorite article! The Legend of Centopia (book) Queen Mayla Yuko Centopia Don't forget to sign up for an account! Tell all the fans of Mia and Me about this wiki. Let's grow a friendly community of Mia and Me fans, and develop the best encyclopedia of Mia and Me! ForeverFriendlyViolet Violet is the current head admin and bureaucrat of Mia and Me Wiki, the leader of Project Characters, Project Episodes and Project Script, the temporary leader of Project Places/Locations and also a chat moderator. She is friendly, and always willing to help other users. She currently has over 100 edits, and is the first in the leaderboard of achievements. She adopted the wiki in the early September of 2014. Currently, Project Episodes need the most help. Help us by contributing to the episodes articles! Learn more about our projects here. News Wiki News Are you excited for M4E's upcoming Mia and Me movie (set for 2020)? Yes! Sort of... Not really. See the full description of our affiliations here. de: pl: en: